


VENGENCE IS MINE

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: A 5 HALF DRABBLE MEME", M/M, Pre-Slash, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: PROMPT:  (The white smocked boys started working)





	VENGENCE IS MINE

**Author's Note:**

> MY ENTRY

Vengeance Is Mine

Illya Kuryakin struggled against the chains that bound him. There was something about this woman that was eerily familiar. “Why are you doing this?”

“My late mother made Mr. Solo a promise. I intend to keep it.”

Illya gasped. “You’re….Dabree’s daughter!”

The woman nodded. The white smocked boys started working…


End file.
